


You Want to Steer (But I’m Shifting Gears)

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a topper, but that doesn’t mean Danny doesn’t have a say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want to Steer (But I’m Shifting Gears)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws (genre: PWP; prompt: tie). Many thanks to iam_space for the beta and the encouragement!

The back of Danny’s knees hit the mattress as the last piece of clothing gets ripped off his body and he hears a distinct tear.    
  
“Dammit Steve, do you have any idea how much clothing you owe me?”    
  
But Steve just smirks and swipes his tongue along Danny’s neck. Danny pulls him flat on top of himself, fingers digging into naked skin.    
  
“So fucking loose already,” Steve murmurs against Danny’s skin as he slips two fingers in, enjoying the way Danny’s hips push down immediately.    
  
“Might have something to do with you fucking me just half an hour ago,” Danny says, his breathing ragged.    
  
“Maybe…” Steve smiles before claiming Danny’s mouth.    
  
The kiss is wet and forceful, and Danny gasps into it as Steve slides his cock into Danny’s ass with no warning at all.    
  
“I love it when you do that…” Danny mutters when he finds his words again, but then Steve stills, pressing little kisses into Danny’s skin.    
  
“C’mon…” Danny all but whines, clenching around Steve in an attempt to make him move.    
  
Steve just chuckles against the stubble of Danny’s face, his fingers tracing feather light lines over Danny’s chest, while Danny clutches at Steve’s shoulder, his skin vibrating with want.    
  
“You’re evil,” Danny growls, flipping Steve over and straddling him, before sliding back down on Steve’s cock,  _hard_ .    
  
Steve’s laughing as Danny pushes down his hips, trying to set up a quick rhythm but Steve puts his hands on Danny’s hips, trying to stop the movement.    
  
“Nice and slow, Danny…” Steve drawls out and Danny is pretty sure the only reason Steve’s doing this is to make him lose his mind and damn if it isn’t working.    
  
“No, no,” Danny mutters, pressing a quick kiss against Steve’s lips as he’s rocking up and down. “Want you to fuck me ‘til I walk funny.”    
  
“Maybe you walk a little funny anyway?” Steve teases, pulling Danny flush against his body and rolling them over again.    
  
Danny tries to resist, to keep the upper hand but Steve is pushing back in at an agonizingly slow pace. His hands cup Steve’s ass, squeezing, but Steve doesn’t relent, so Danny bites his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark and jerks his hips up.    
  
“This is never gonna work…” Danny says, frustration seeping through his voice. He tries to flip them over again, tries to jolt-start Steve into speeding things up a bit.    
  
“Stop trying to get the upper hand,” Steve smiles, pulling Danny’s arms above his head and pinning them there with one hand wrapped around two wrists.    
  
“ _You_  stop,” Danny counters, his entire body shivering with need.    
  
“How about we call it a tie?” Steve smirks, buried completely inside Danny but not moving an inch.    
  
Forcing himself to still for a moment, Danny breathes out , “Agreed.”   
  
Then Steve lets go of Danny’s wrists, pulls out completely and shoves in fully,  _fast_ . As he wraps his legs around Steve’s thighs, Danny matches every thrust with a satisfied moan.


End file.
